


Menace Revisited

by WiredDizzyGirl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: Daniel slid his glasses off. His eyes stung with tears. "You stupid son of a bitch," Daniel spoke. Right now he never wanted to hit anyone as badly as he wanted to hit Jack right now, but he would try to contain himself. My take on the episode Menace. What if it didn't end the way we think it did, what if Daniel tries to keep his promise to fix Reese.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Reese
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. I used some of the dialogue from the actual episode. /wiki/5.19_%22Menace%22_Transcript. I wanted to stay as true as possible.

Daniel stood in front of the locked Embarkation room. The Replicators were overrunning the SGC. The whole place was in chaos. Daniel had only one chance to try and fix things before all hell broke loose. It already had, but maybe he could talk to Reese and keep things from escalating any further than they already had.

"Reese, please let me in, I just want to talk to you." Daniel pleaded. The door opened and he stepped inside. Being able to talk Reese into stopping the Replicators herself was his big plan, he only hoped that it would work. If it didn't Jack and the others would come in guns blazing. Daniel knew though there had to be a more peaceful solution to the situation. Daniel could tell Reese was frightened.

Reese stood on the ramp standing in front of the Stargate. She knew she had to leave. She had been bad, very bad and now everyone hated her. "Activate the Stargate," Reese demanded.

"No. No, I don't want you to go." Daniel said. He kept his voice calm and even. He knew now was not the time to crack under pressure. He needed to be able to reach Reese and make her see reason.

"You hate me." Reese accused. It didn't matter what anyone said she knew they all wanted her gone. It would be just like what happened before. She could hear all of the gunfire, it was scaring her.

"No, I don't. No one does." Daniel reassured. He didn't hate Reese, not at all. Perhaps he didn't understand her, but he wanted to try. If only the others could think of the benefits of what they could learn from Reese.

"They're afraid of me." Reese challenged. She knew she was right. They were afraid of her and they wanted to destroy her and her toys. She didn't want them to hate her or to be afraid especially not Daniel.

"They don't understand you, Reese." Daniel insisted. It was the truth. The others only saw her like a machine but, she was more than that. With time Daniel was sure that the others would come around.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Reese explained. It was true she didn't intend for anyone to get hurt. She thought that others would like her toys and find them as clever as she did. In the end, though everyone turned on her like before.

"I know. Please stay." Daniel implored. At this point he was desperate. Daniel was never one to beg, but if that's what it took. He would do anything to get Reese to listen to him. Daniel stepped a bit closer to the ramp.

"It's too late now. I've accessed your computer system. I'll figure it out for myself." Reese snapped. This whole conversation was beginning to become wearisome. She couldn't understand why Daniel was trying so hard to convince her to stay.

"Reese. I don't want you to go." Daniel begged. Daniel could almost feel panic begin to set in. He knew the others were going to activate the self destruct sequence if necessary. It would only be a matter of time before the proverbial shit hit the fan. He was going to have to really dig deep and pull out all of the stops.

"Why not?" Reese wondered. She had a hard time believing anyone wanted her to stay. They didn't like her and they definitely didn't like her toys. She needed to leave and get far away from this place.

"I want to be your friend." Daniel volunteered. He sincerely meant it. He only hoped that Reese believed him. He found Reese fascinating and he enjoyed her company.

"I never had a friend," Reese admitted. She liked Daniel, he wasn't like the others. She felt very confused she wanted to be able to believe what Daniel was saying. She wanted to trust him.

"I'll be your friend. Your toys may be a lot of fun but they're not human like us." Daniel said. He was making progress finally. Daniel was beginning to feel hopeful. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all.

"They protect me," Reese stated. That was after all why she created her toys in the first place. The others back home didn't understand her, they didn't understand her just like everyone here. She needed to protect herself.

"I'll protect you," Daniel promised. He would do everything within his powers to keep his promise. He wanted to keep Reese safe. He truly believed that she could hold the key to finally defeating the Replicators.

"Do you promise?" Reese asked. She wanted to believe Daniel. He's been the only one who's shown her any kind of kindness. Reese felt like Daniel truly understood her. She could trust him deep down she knew that.

"I promise. No one will hurt you. Come on," Daniel told her. Daniel held out his hand to Reese. "Show you my world?" he offered. Daniel knew he had Reese right where he wanted her.

"Really?" Reese asked. It almost sounded too good to be true. It would be nice though to be able to go outside and learn about Daniel's world. She was sure he could show her all kinds of new things and they could have fun.

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. He could see hope fill Reese's face. She was constantly asking him to take her outside and to show her around, but unfortunately, he wasn't permitted to. If all went well though and he was able to fix her he would keep his promise. He would sneak her out if he had to.

Reese started to walk towards him. Daniel reached out to the power pack at the side of Reese's neck. Reese noticed the movement and grabbed Daniel by the wrist and twisted it, causing him to cry out in pain, before collapsing on the floor.

"You are trying to disable me," Reese shouted. She felt hurt and betrayed. She thought that Daniel liked her, that he wanted to be her friend. Maybe Daniel was just like all the others after all.

"No." Daniel appealed. Everything was going downhill fast. Daniel's wrist throbbed with pain. He didn't blame Reese he knew that she was just frightened. He didn't believe she really meant to hurt him.

"Yes. You are lying. Lying is bad," Reese scolded. She ran back up the ramp. "None of you will ever hurt me!" she exclaimed. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again.

**SGC SECURITY CONTROL ROOM...**

Sam was monitoring the situation in the Gate room when suddenly all of the cameras shut off. She began to worry but knew she had to pull herself together. Now was not the time to panic. Replicators were swarming all over the place.

"Sir, Daniel's in trouble. Replicators have evacuated the Gate room. We're not sure where they went. All the cameras are down." Sam explained. She hoped that Daniel wasn't in any danger. It almost seemed like his plan was going to work.

"Yeah, roger that. We're going in." Jack confirmed. Daniel and his brilliant ideas Jack thought to himself. He made his way towards the Gate room with his team. They were shooting Replicators along the way.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
An SF starts cutting through the Gate room door with an oxyacetylene torch. Replicators were running all over the place. All SGC personal were doing everything they could to keep the mechanical bugs at bay. There was gunfire going hot and heavy all over the place.

**SGC SECURITY CONTROL ROOM...**

  
"Major, I won't let the replicators escape this base. We have to set the self-destruct." General Hammond ordered. He would do whatever was necessary to protect everyone from the threat of the Replicators. He wasn't going to let this get any more out of control.

  
"Replicators have taken over the main computer Sir. We'll have to cut the system access and set the device locally." Sam explained. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only option they had at the moment.

  
Sam followed the General out of the control room. Everything was in chaos, they were going to have to act quickly. _Daniel, it looks like your plan didn't work_ Sam thought as they hurried along the corridors.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Everyone was still working hard to get into the Gate room. They weren't just going to leave Dr. Jackson stuck in there. Lord only knew what kind of danger he was in. The Replicators would be destroyed at any cost, they were a menace.

**IN THE GATE ROOM...**

Daniel knelt on the floor holding his left wrist. "Reese, please listen to me." he pleaded. He could tell they didn't have much time left. He still had hope that this could work. Gunfire echoed throughout SGC deafeningly loud.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Teal'c, O'Neill and a number of SFs were shooting replicators as they swarm into the corridor. They were all over the place. It was a relentless onslaught. Jack didn't care if they depleted all of the ammo in the SGC he would shoot every single Replicator he could get his hands on. There was no way he was going to just let them get out.

** IN THE GATE ROOM... **

  
Reese grabbed her head. "No! Make them stop!" she shouted. She was so scared. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. It didn't matter now though none of it matters. Daniel promised though, he promised he would protect her. She wondered if he really could.

**CORRIDOR B5...**

  
"On three count. Three, two, one." Hammond said. Carter and Hammond swipe their cards through the mechanism. The door opens. "Clear," he said. They go through the door it closed behind them with a loud clang.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Teal'c and the SFs were still fighting off the Replicators. It felt like it was never going to end. The situation was getting worse by the minute. Daniel was trapped with Reese in the Gate room. Teal'c fired his weapon shooting at any Replicators that came their way.

**MAIN COMPUTER ROOM...**

  
Sam radioed Jack. "Sir, we're getting ready to set the self-destruct," she said. The radio crackled a little. She gave him a minute to respond. He most likely had his hands full understandably so.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
"I can't hear you!" Jack shouted. He couldn't hear over all of the gunfire. He fired his gun again taking out some more Replicators. Damn, he really hated these things. He was beginning to get annoyed. This shouldn't even be happening. They should have left the robot right where they found her.

** MAIN COMPUTER ROOM... **

  
Sam inserted her key typed the code into the computer. She knew there was no other way. They had to stop the Replicators no matter what.

  
"On my mark. Three, two, one, turn." Hammond commanded. Carter and Hammond turn their keys. The self-destruct countdown is set for five minutes. They only had a brief window of opportunity to override it if necessary.

  
Sam radioed Jack again. "Sir, we've set the self-destruct. You have less than five minutes to tell us to override. Do you copy?" she said.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
"Roger that," Jack replied. He continued to fire on the Replicators as they kept coming. It seemed like there was no other choice now. They had to do what they had to do. He'd be damned if he was going to let the Replicators overrun the SGC or the world for that matter.

**MAIN COMPUTER ROOM...**

  
General Hammond noticed a Replicator nearing Sam and shot at it. Sam ducked. She was glad that the General had her back.

  
"Thank you," Sam said. She spotted another Replicator. "Sir!" she called out. She shot at the Replicator.

**IN THE GATE ROOM...**

  
"Make them stop!" Reese shouted. It was loud so loud. She just wanted them to leave her and her toys alone. That's all she wanted.

"I can't. You can." Daniel told Reese. She was the only one who had the ability to stop all of this. He wasn't going to give up on her he was going to keep trying. He knew that he could reason with her.

"No! You'll kill me." Reese blurted. If she stopped her toys the others would come and they would kill her. She couldn't trust any of them. They wanted to disable her, to make her go to sleep, but this time forever.

"No, no-one wants that. We just don't want you to destroy our world the way you destroyed yours." Daniel assured. He made so much progress there was no way he could lose ground now. Everything depended on this.

"I didn't do it!" Reese shouted. She hadn't meant to, it was an accident. She wasn't trying to be bad, not on purpose. It was a mistake.  
"Yes, you did. You created the replicators, you told them to replicate at all costs. They destroyed your world and you let them." Daniel pointed out. He needed her to understand. He knew he was getting close.

"No!" Reese shouted. Why was this happening to her? Everything had gone all wrong. She had only wanted to share her toys. Was that really so wrong?

**MAIN COMPUTER ROOM...**

  
"Cease fire!" Hammond shouted. He spotted a Replicator by a hole above a door. The Replicator was moving backward and forwards. It was the strangest thing. "What's it doing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, it's like it doesn't know what to do," Sam replied. She wasn't sure what to make of the Replicator's actions either. It seemed like it was confused. She couldn't help but, to wonder if Daniel had anything to do with this.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Teal'c and the others were still struggling with the Replicators. He hoped that there would be some kind of resolution to this situation soon. He wasn't sure if they could keep holding off the Replicators for much longer. The self destruct sequence had been activated so it would only be a matter of time.

**IN THE GATE ROOM...**

  
"Reese. Your father made you wrong!" Daniel shouted. He knew he was going to have to change tactics and fast. He needed Reese to listen to him. He knew deep down that he could reach her.

"No!" Reese yelled. She didn't want to hear this. She knew it was true. When her father created her something went wrong. That was why everyone hated her.

"Yes! You destroyed your world." Daniel yelled. He could tell that he was almost there. The look on Reese's face changed from anger to sadness. Daniel just needed to keep going. He knew he could get her to disable the Replicators herself.

"I didn't mean to." Reese sobbed. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. She just wanted people to like her. She didn't want to be bad, it wasn't her fault though.

"I know. But now you're going to destroy mine too." Daniel explained. Reese could do this Daniel knew that she could. He knew Reese wasn't behaving with malicious intent. She was only trying to protect herself.

"I don't want to." Reese cried. She didn't want to destroy anything. She just couldn't help herself. Things had gotten out of control just like before.

"I know. That's why you have to stop now. No one will hurt you. We may be able to fix you." Daniel said. Reese was so close to caving he could tell. It would be a shame if there wasn't something that they could do.

"How?" Reese asked. If she could stop she would. She didn't want to hurt anyone or destroy anything. She wasn't sure though if she could now. She wasn't sure if her toys would listen to her.

"Shut off your toys, go to sleep. We'll find away." Daniel said. There had to be away. Daniel wasn't just going to give up. If he could help Reese he would.

"I don't believe you," Reese stated. She didn't think it was possible. Daniel seemed so sure though. Maybe if he believed it was possible there really could be away. She didn't know she was so confused.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
The fight with the Replicators raged on. Jack, Teal'c, and the others were hitting them with everything they got. They were persistent, but that was nothing new. Jack could be persistent too. If they kept coming he would keep shooting.

**MAIN COMPUTER ROOM...**

  
The countdown timer was at two minutes. The Replicator at the top of the door began to move forward. Carter and Hammond shoot at it. Carter once again radioed Jack.

"Colonel, I think Reese is losing control. At least one of the replicators down here started to act on its own," she told him. She was afraid that maybe it really was too late. She only hoped that Daniel was okay.

** IN THE GATE ROOM... **

  
"I will wake you up myself, I promise. I'm your friend. I don't want you to die." Daniel pledged. He meant it he didn't want her to just simply cease to exist. He would do everything he could to keep his word.

"I don't want you to die either." Reese cried. She wanted Daniel to be able to show her his world. He wouldn't be able to do that if his world was destroyed. Reese knew she had to at least try to stop her toys. She believed Daniel would try to find a way to help. He did promise after all.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Teal'c was surrounded by a large swarm of Replicators. "O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted. He needed to get Jack's attention since now was the chance.

The airman cut a hole in the Gate room door. Jack ran in, taking aim at Reese, he shot her. He turned and continued firing on the replicators in the corridor. Daniel knelt by Reese as her eyes closed. Outside in the corridor, the replicators disintegrated

"What's happening in there?" Sam asked. She spoke into her radio. It seemed the situation had taken a turn. She wasn't sure what was going on.  
Teal'c pressed the button on his radio.

"The replicators appear to have been disabled," he explained. He couldn't completely understand what was going but seemed like they were no longer a threat at the moment.

**IN THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Jack bent over Reese. He opened her power pack and took out the disc. He was more than glad that this was now over. He never did trust the robot. Jack radioed into Hammond. "The robot has been neutralized," he said.

**MAIN COMPUTER ROOM...**

  
"Abort the self-destruct" Hammond ordered. He and Carter took the keys out of the self-destruct system. He was so relieved that this was all over. They were going to have one hell of a mess to clean up now, but at least they were all safe.

**IN THE GATE ROOM...**

  
Daniel slid his glasses off. His eyes stung with tears. "You stupid son of a bitch," Daniel spoke. Right now he never wanted to hit anyone as badly as he wanted to hit Jack right now, but he would try to contain himself.

"Hey. You're welcome." Jack snapped. He couldn't believe that Daniel was going to let himself be emotional over a machine. You would think that he would be a little more grateful that he was still alive.

"You didn't have to shoot her." Daniel pointed out. He understood that Jack was military and everything, but sometimes his gun-ho attitude really pissed him off. Right now he was beyond pissed off.

"Yes I did." Jack argued. If he had hadn't had shot Reese who knows what could have happened. Sometimes Jack thought that Daniel was too sensitive for his own good. He wasn't going to regret his decision.

"She was shutting them down," Daniel explained. He knew that Jack wouldn't understand because he was more of the shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. Daniel believed in taking a more diplomatic approach.

"I had no way of knowing that and neither did you." Jack reasoned. He knew that Daniel was upset, but that wasn't going to change how he felt. He knew that Daniel could understand why he did what he had to do.

"They didn't stop because you shot her. They stopped because she told them to." Daniel told Jack. In the end, Reese had made the choice. Daniel knew it had been Reese that had stopped the Replicators.

"Carter said she was losing control. Now if just one of those damn things got out of this base, developed its own personality, we would be royally screwed." Jack said. It was the truth something that he knew even Daniel could understand. It wasn't like he shot the damn thing to be cruel or something.

"You just killed the only chance we'll ever have of stopping them," Daniel stated. He was certain that Reese had the answer that they needed. Now thanks to Jack and his thoughtlessness they will never be able to find out.

"Look, I'm sorry. But this is the way it had to go down and you know it," Jack said. He wasn't about to feel sorry for doing his job. Jack took out his radio and spoke into it. "All units, this is SG One Niner, commence sweep. I want every one of those damn things out of here," he ordered. He started walking out of the Gate room.

Daniel sat on the floor beside Reese. He failed her, he promised her that he would protect her. He wiped furiously at the tears. Maybe though there was a way he could still keep his promise. He would have to be quick though. He knew that a team would be sent to collect Reese's body.

Daniel hurried and scooped up Reese's lifeless form. He knew of an empty supply bunker that nobody ever bothered with, was the perfect the place. He would hide Reese there. He would figure out a way to fix her. His word was good.

Daniel made sure he wasn't being followed as he made his way to the bunker. He couldn't let anyone find out what he was up to. He unlocked the door and placed Reese inside. He knew he would have to get the disk back from Jack so he could analyze Reese's programming. If he could find the mistake maybe he could fix it.

Daniel locked the door to the bunker and made his way to his room. Right now it was best if he was left alone. If he saw Jack he wasn't sure if he could be held accountable for his actions. Daniel was so angry at Jack at the moment that he wasn't sure if would be able to forgive him for what he did to Reese. Daniel was going to try to make it right though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

Daniel paced his room furiously. He knew that hiding Reese's body wasn't perhaps the best course of action, but it was the one that he took. He intended to keep his promise. He would fix Reese and he would be the one to wake her up. He planned to go to Hammond and ask for cooperation. If they could fix Reese Daniel knew he could get her to help them destroy the Replicators once and for all.

The archaeologist's musings were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked. He locked the door not long after he got in. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

"It's me I want to talk," Jack spoke. He knew Daniel was mad at him. He had hope though that perhaps if they could talk about things that it would help. He had only done what he had thought was right, and Daniel was overreacting.

"Go to hell Jack." Daniel snapped. He really didn't want to hear what Jack had to say. Jack murdered Reese and acted like it was just all in a day's work. Daniel knew that Jack only saw Reese as a machine, he didn't see it as killing a living thing. Who was Jack to decided what qualified as being alive. Reese had an existence and Jack had ended it.

"I told you that I was sorry Daniel," Jack said. He knew Daniel probably didn't believe it, but he really was sorry. Jack understood that Daniel and Reese had grown close. He had to shoot Reese though he wasn't just going to stand by and let her and her toys destroy everything. Jack thought Daniel was stupid for thinking that he could reason with the robot.

"This isn't something that you can just apologize for Jack," Daniel told him. It wasn't like Jack stepped on his toes, or broke his glasses or something. This was far more serious and Daniel didn't think that any kind of apology could make up for it.

"Okay, fine Danielle maybe when you're no longer on your period we can talk." Jack taunted. Jack couldn't believe that Daniel was honestly going to act this way over a machine, it was pathetic. It wasn't like he really killed anyone, Reese wasn't a human.

Daniel opened the door and punched Jack in the face putting all of his weight into the punch. Jack staggered backward with the force of the blow. "You're a bastard, Jack. I'm only going to say this once, leave me alone." Daniel warned. He didn't want to listen to Jack try to rationalize his actions.

"Do you feel better now?" Jack asked. He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. Jack supposed he'd asked for it. He shouldn't have pushed Daniel's buttons like that, but he was acting ridiculous.

Daniel didn't say anything he just stepped back into his room and slammed the door. The sound of the lock clicking into place could be heard. Jack rubbed his jaw, Daniel really knew how to hit. Maybe it really was best to just give Daniel his space right now. Jack left and decided to seek out Teal'c and Sam.

Daniel rubbed his fist a little. Punching Jack only provided temporary satisfaction. Daniel gathered up some papers he opened the door and checked for Jack. Daniel didn't see any signs of him so he decided to go speak with Hammond.

**In Jack's Quarters...**

"You know I don't think he's going to forgive me," Jack spoke. Sam and Teal'c had sat patiently while Jack had filled them in on what happened. He hoped that he could get some kind of back up. He rubbed the place where Daniel hit him.

"You believe Daniel Jackson is acting irrationally on this matter?" Teal's inquired. He understood that Jack had only done what he believed was right. He could also see where Daniel would be upset. Daniel had respect for all manner of life.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jack stated. He knew that if the shoe had been on the other foot that Teal'c would have done the same thing. Reese needed to be stopped at any cost. It wasn't his problem that Daniel had some kind of attachment to the damn robot. It was just a machine.

"Sir, try looking at it from Daniel's point of view. Reese may have been a robot and a very sophisticated one at that, but does that make her existence any less valid?" Sam offered. She had to admit at times it was easy to forget that Reese had been a robot. She was sure deep down inside Daniel knew that Jack was doing what he thought was best, but only a few hours have passed since the incident.

"For cryin' out loud it's a freakin' machine." Jack bellowed. Was he really supposed to feel bad for shooting a robot? Jack ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. His frustration getting the better of him.

"Daniel did have a point Sir, we really should be careful about deciding what is and what isn't a life form." Sam pointed out. She wasn't going to take a side, but she did have to agree with Daniel on that point. She understood though that Reese needed to be stopped and it didn't seem like she was going to shut off the Replicators herself. According to Jack though Daniel claimed that right before Reese was shot that she had done just that. Sam wasn't really sure what to think.

"Daniel Jackson will forgive you O'Neill in due time," Teal'c assured. The two men were close friends Teal'c was confident that things would get patched up only just not right now. He only hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that T." Jack said. The only other time he had seen Daniel that upset was when Sha're died. Jack already apologized there wasn't anything else he could do. He had no other choice, but to pull that trigger.

** General Hammond's Office...**

Daniel knocked on the door of General Hammond's office. He was sure that Hammond would listen to reason. Reese could be fixed Daniel knew it. Reese hadn't meant to hurt anyone she had been frightened and confused.

"Come in," Hammond said. The General was going to be up to his neck in paperwork because of this whole Replicator incident. He looked up as Daniel entered his office. "Daniel, how are you doing? I'm sorry about Reese," he said. He understood that Daniel had become close to her.

"Thank you, Sir, I'm going to be okay," Daniel spoke. He wasn't sure if the General would approve of his proposal, but he knew he had to do something. "Actually Sir, I came here to talk to you about Reese. I took her body and I know that was wrong of me, but with your permission, I would like to try to fix her." Daniel said.

"I wondered if that had been you. The cleanup crew had reported to me that they were unable to find her when they entered the Gate room." the General told the archaeologist. He can't say that he was surprised. Daniel was asking an awful lot.

"I'm sorry Sir. I believe though that if we can fix her she can help us defeat the Replicators. We can analyze her programming find out what went wrong and we can fix it. Reese wouldn't be a threat anymore." Daniel explained. He honestly and truly believed he was right. He only hoped that the General would give him the chance.

"Daniel you do realize that Reese destroyed her own planet and almost did the same to ours." Hammond pointed out. The General had to wonder if maybe Daniel's emotions were clouding his judgment.

"It wasn't her fault. She was scared, angry, and misunderstood. I believe that those activities were only due to her faulty programming. Please, Sir, I believe we should at least try. If I'm wrong and it doesn't work we're no worse off." Daniel said. Fixing Reese was their best chance at a victory. If she wasn't able to be fixed they would just have to find another way to get rid of the Replicators. Daniel already knew that the Asgard were already doing the best they could.

"Alright, Dr. Jackson we'll give this a shot. We'll set up a team in the science department. If this doesn't work though Reese will need to be taken care of" Hammond told him. It sounded like it was a long shot, but they were running out of options.

"Thank you, Sir. I understand completely." Daniel said. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He was worried that the General would say no. He made a promise to Reese and this was his chance to try and keep it.

"I'll call for a briefing with the rest of SG-1 to fill them in." the General said. He was sure that Carter would want to help. Jack though was a different story. The General was sure that the Colonel wasn't going to like the idea.

"Of course Sir," Daniel replied. He knew that Jack was going to very upset, but Daniel didn't care. Jack should have never shot Reese in the first place. Daniel was going to have hope though that Reese would be restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to feed me them comments and Kudos they keep me going


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own

Daniel sat in the briefing room with General Hammond waiting for the others to arrive. He was wondering how they were going to react. He was sure that Teal'c and Sam would be supportive it was Jack he was worried about.

The doors opened and everyone came flooding in. Daniel sat in his seat doing his best to maintain his composer. Just seeing Jack was enough to make his blood boil. Daniel took a sip of his coffee as everybody got seated.

"So what's all of this about Sir?" Jack asked. He was surprised to see that Daniel was already there. Normally Daniel was late to meetings because he would get so caught up in his work. He wanted to say something to Daniel but thought it was best not to.

"Dr. Jackson came to me proposing that we restore and fix Reese and I've given my consent." the General announced. He knew that it was a long shot, but if Daniel was right it was worth trying. He knew though that it probably wasn't going to go over well with everyone.

"You have got to be kiddin' me." Jack blurted. This was the most asinine idea that he had ever heard of. There was no way this could work.

"I'm not Colonel, I've already put together a team from the science department," Hammond explained. He knew Jack was going to be resistant, but that was nothing new. He was really hoping that Jack's and Daniel's differences weren't going to tear apart the team.

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Sam asked. She believed that if they could fix Reese that it could benefit them greatly, but she had to wonder if Reese could even be fixed.

"Daniel seems certain that his plan could work." the General stated. He could understand that the others would be hesitant. He himself wasn't entirely sure if he had made the right call.

"Sir Daniel is an idiot." Jack pointed out. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He carded his fingers through his hair in frustration. There was no way in hell this was going to work.

"Screw you, Jack. You don't need to be a part of this." Daniel spoke. He figured this was how Jack was going to react. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. He didn't care if Jack was on board or not.

"General Hammond if this is your course of action than I will do my best to assist if I can," Teal'c said. He was going to follow whatever orders he's given. It didn't really matter what his personal opinion was.

"Sam I was hoping that you would help with analyzing Reese's program." the General requested. He knew Sam was smart and would be a huge asset to the team he'd put together.

"Of course Sir." Sam agreed. If this is what had been decided she would do what she could. She had to admit that it was a rather intriguing idea. She only hoped that it would work.

"So what's the plan?" Teal'c wondered. If he was going to offer any kind of assistance he wanted to know all of the details. Daniel had to have something bigger in mind than just fixing Reese.

"The plan is to repair Reese and fix her programming. If we can do this I believe that we can get Reese to put an end to the Replicators for good." Daniel explained. He knew that he was right. This plan could work. It was better than doing nothing.

"And what if this brilliant plan doesn't work?" Jack asked. There were big risks involved risks that Jack wasn't sure he was willing to take.

"If this doesn't work we'll shut Reese down for good before anything can happen." General Hammond stated. They really wouldn't be any worse off than they already were.

"Fine whatever. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Jack said. He didn't like this idea, not one bit. He had a feeling that this would come back to blow up in their faces.

Jack got up and left the room. The others watched as the door slammed shut. The tension in the room was so heavy that you could cut it with a knife. Daniel got up as well and pushed his chair in.

"I'm going to retrieve Reese's body and bring it to the science department," Daniel said. He had high hopes that this plan could work. It didn't matter what Jack thought about it. Daniel needed to try and do the right thing.

"I'll head down to the science department," Sam announced. She would try to do her best. She wasn't sure if it was going to be possible, but Daniel seemed to think it was.

I will go with Daniel Jackson." Teal's said. He figured that he could help carry Reese if necessary. He wasn't sure how much help he could be in this endeavor, but he would do what he could. He wondered if what Daniel was proposing was even possible.

"Alright dismissed." the General said. He watched as everyone left the room. He could sense the tension between Daniel and Jack. He really hoped that they could resolve their issues.

**In The Supply Bunker...**

Daniel unlocked the door to the supply bunker where he had kept Reese. He stepped inside followed by Teal'c. Daniel knelt down by her. It hurt him to just see her lying there. Teal'c came to stand beside him.

"Reese I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you as I promised. I'm going to try to make it right though." Daniel spoke.

"We should probably get going," Teal'c said. He helped Daniel lift Reese. Teal'c took her and put her over his shoulder.

"Be careful Teal'c," Daniel warned. He didn't want anything else to happen to Reese. If she were to be damaged any further there was a good chance that she couldn't be repaired.

"I understand," Teal'c replied. He could understand why Daniel would be cautious. He would make sure Reese wasn't harmed.

"I failed her Teal'c I promised her that I would protect her. I told her that I was her friend and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Daniel confided. He knew that he could talk to Teal'c. He wasn't going to judge him.

"You did the best that you could," Teal'c assured. It started to make sense now why Daniel was so upset. He blamed himself for what happened to Reese.

"I understand that Jack only did what he thought was right, but I should have stopped him. She was shutting them down Teal'c. They didn't stop because Jack shot her, they stopped because she told them to." Daniel explained. Daniel knew that he was right. He only hoped that others could see that.

"I think you should talk to O'Neill," Teal'c said. He really didn't want to get in the middle of Jack's and Daniel's debate. He began to walk out of the bunker with Reese.

"I really don't feel like talking to Jack right now." Daniel stated. He followed Teal'c out of the bunker as they made their way to the science department. Daniel owed this to Reese. Even if his plan didn't work he could at least know that he had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep keep them comments and kudos coming


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Also, I borrowed a line that Sam says to Daniel after he descended. I know that episode took place after this, but I thought that it was fitting I just changed it a little to fit their present time.

Daniel walked into the science lab to find Sam sitting at one of the computers. Daniel took a seat next to her. Reese was laying on a hospital bed that had been borrowed from the infirmary. Daniel couldn't help, but to just stare at her lifeless form. He slid his glasses off and put his head in his hands. He could only hope at this point that Reese could be repaired. He needed to stay positive it just bothered him to see Reese just laying there like that.

Sam put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. She really didn't like seeing him like this. She knew that deep down inside he was beating himself up over what had happened. In her opinion, it wasn't anyone's fault. Jack and Daniel had both been trying to do what they thought was right, they just had very different opinions on what that meant.

"Daniel I'm so sorry, really I am. We're going to do everything we can." Sam spoke. She gently patted Daniel's shoulder. She didn't want him to blame himself for something that he didn't have any control over. She really hoped that they would be able to fix Reese.

"What if this doesn't work, what if I can't help her?" Daniel wondered. He already knew the answer to that. There were three possible outcomes, one is that Reese's programming wouldn't be able to be fixed and two is that if they are able to wake her Reese would still malfunction and they would have to shut her down. The third possible outcome was that they would be able to repair Reese and that she would be perfectly fine. Daniel was hoping for the third outcome.

"Daniel, of course, this will work," Sam assured him. Sam didn't want to give Daniel false hope though. She understood that he was worried because anything could go wrong. "You are... brilliant. One of the most caring, passionate...you're the type of person who would give his own life for someone he doesn't even know. If you have one fault, it is that you want to save people so badly, y-you want to help people so much, that it tears you apart when you can't make a difference." she added.

"Sam, thank you," Daniel whispered. Sam really did know him very well, because what she had said had been true. She was a really great friend, more like a sister actually. He really couldn't afford to be beating himself up over this, he needed to focus on helping Reese.

"You're welcome, Daniel." Sam smiled. She removed her hand from his shoulder and continued analyzing Reese's programming. Jack had brought the disk he had taken from Reese to the science department not long after the sweep of the building was finished.

"This is all Jack's fault. He didn't even want to give my idea a chance to work." Daniel said. At times Daniel felt as though Jack didn't have any faith in his abilities. Sometimes Daniel had to wonder if they were ever really friends in the first place, they were both so different.

Daniel believed that conflicts could be settled in a more peaceful manner. Jack wasn't like that he had no problem breaking out one of his big honkin' guns to solve a problem. Daniel wasn't naive though, he knew that not everything could be solved through diplomacy, but violence should be the last resort.

"Daniel, Jack was only trying to do what he thought was right. In all fairness, it didn't seem like Reese was going to shut the Replicators down. What would you have expected him to do?" Sam asked. Sam wasn't sure if talking about this was a good idea. Both men felt very strongly about what had happened.

"I don't know Sam!" Daniel shouted. He pounded the desk with his fist making Sam jump. Daniel instantly felt bad, he hadn't meant to shout not really. None of this was Sam's fault. "I'm sorry Sam. Let's not talk about this right now, we have work to do." he apologized.

Daniel focused his attention on analyzing Reese's programming. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but he was up for it. Lines and lines of program flashed along with the computer screen. It was a rather complex and sophisticated program. He needed to be able to find out where the error occurred and fix it. He knew it was going to be easier said than done, he would do it though.

Sam watched as Daniel focused on the computer screen. He had the same determined expression on his face that he got whenever he was trying to translate a difficult text. She knew how important this was to him. Once he set his mind to something there was no stopping him.

**Outside of the science department...**

Jack peeked through the small glass window that was in the door of the science department. Daniel and Sam were fast at work going over Reese's programming. They both looked so determined. Jack really didn't think this was such a good idea, but the General did okay it.

Jack glanced over his shoulder as Teal'c came to stand beside him. "How does it seem to be going?" Teal'c inquired. He knew that no progress could have been made yet, but he had a feeling that Jack wanted to talk.

"Well, they're both busy," Jack said. He knew that Carter would do everything that she could. He only hoped that if they were successful that they wouldn't end up living to regret it. "I just don't get why Daniel's so pissed off at me though. I said I was sorry." Jack added.

"Daniel Jackson believes that he has failed Reese and has betrayed her trust and her friendship. He had promised that he would protect her and he was unsuccessful." Teal'c explained. Teal'c felt like both Jack and Daniel had very good reasons for feeling the way they did. He understood though that forgiveness didn't always come so easily.

"I'm going to go talk to Hammond about returning to the planet where we found that damn robot. Maybe we can find something that can help." Jack said. If what Teal'c said was true Daniel was probably never going to forgive him. He still felt though that he had made the right call when he'd shot Reese. Jack started down the hall with Teal'c following behind him as they made their way towards Hammond's office. Jack wasn't sure if they would find anything on the planet, but it was worth trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Daniel's dream is in Italics

Jack entered the science lab along with Teal'c. "Who's up for a little field trip?" he asked. Sam and Daniel both looked at him. Sam looked confused and Daniel looked annoyed. Jack was hoping for a little more enthusiasm. The General thought that his idea to return to Reese's home planet was a fairly good one.

"Sir?" Sam wondered. She knew she was going to have to say something. It was pretty obvious that Daniel wasn't going to make the first move. Jack obviously wanted the team to go somewhere, she wondered if Daniel would be willing to go along with them.

"I asked Hammond if we could go back to Reese's home planet and he gave us the green light," Jack explained. He knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. Maybe they could find something to help them fix Reese. Jack still believed that repairing Reese was a mistake, but it was out of his plan. His suggestion would have been to let the Asgard have her remains to study. Maybe Thor and his buddies could learn of a way to stop the Replicators if they were able to study the robot.

"What for?" Daniel asked his voice had an edge to it. Daniel really didn't feel like talking to Jack, but his curiosity as always won out. Daniel had a hard time believing that Jack really wanted to help.

"O'Neill thinks that maybe we can find some information that could help with the restoration of Reese," Teal'c explained. Teal'c was a bit surprised when Jack had come up with the plan. He believed that it perhaps was worth looking into. Teal'c had nothing against Reese he just didn't like her toys. He also believed that Daniel was right and that Reese was their best bet against the Replicators.

"Daniel, what do you say?" Jack inquired. He hoped that this could be the first step towards being able to repair their friendship. He knew that it was too soon though. Jack didn't understand why Daniel was being so pissy over a robot.

"Sam?" Daniel wondered. He wasn't really sure what he should do. Daniel was a little surprised that Jack had been the one to come up with the idea. It could be worth a try though if it could help Reese. He had a feeling though that Jack was only trying to do this to get back into his good graces.

"I think we should do it, Daniel. It couldn't hurt." Sam offered. Sam thought it was a good idea and a sound course of action. She was glad that Jack had thought of it. She also understood why Daniel would be a bit hesitant to just say yes. It had only been barely twenty-four hours since the Replicator incident.

"What about analyzing Reese's programming?" Daniel asked. He really didn't feel comfortable with just leaving Reese by herself. He had promised Reese that he would keep her safe and he fully intended to keep his promise.

"Dr. Felger can handle that," Sam assured Daniel. Sam knew that the even though Jay Felger could be a bit of a dolt sometimes, he really was good at his job when he put his mind to it. If she didn't think he could be trusted she wouldn't have suggested it. Sure most people thought Felger was a bit of a weirdo, but he wouldn't be at SGC if he didn't deserve to be.

"Fine, but he had better keep us informed if they find the error. Also, Felger is not to wake Reese up because I promised her that I would be the one to do it." Daniel explained. He wasn't sure if he shared Sam's confidence in Dr. Felger. The guy was a bit of a screw up even at the best of times. Daniel knew though even if it killed him to admit it Jack's idea was a pretty good one.

"I will see to it that he understands that he's only to be analyzing the program," Sam promised. She understood Daniel's concern. She knew though that everything was going to be okay. Sam would make sure that Chloe kept an eye on him.

"Alright now that everything is settled I want everyone geared up and ready to head out in thirty minutes," Jack ordered. He left the lab followed by Teal'c. Jack was surprised that Daniel had agreed to go. If it wasn't for Carter he probably wouldn't have.

Daniel left Sam behind in the lab to fill in Felger. Daniel only decided to go for Reese's sake. If anything on her home planet could give them some kind of clues it was worth the trip. It could also be a good opportunity to explore Reese's world a bit more. In truth when they went there the first time they hadn't spent much time there. Jack and Teal'c were the only ones who had made a return trip.

As Daniel entered his room he grabbed his duffle bag and began packing it. He wonders if there was going to be anything to find. The archaeologist ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to try to stay positive or else what was the point in all of this. Daniel couldn't afford to start doubting himself.

Daniel finished double-checking his checklist making sure that he had everything that he needed. He fastened on his bulletproof vest and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. He locked up his room and headed for the Gate room. Daniel promised himself that he would make the most of this trip. The rest of SG-1 was already waiting as he entered.

Jack gave Walter the signal to begin dialing. The Stargate began moving and Chevrons coded. There was the kawoosh and the event horizon soon appeared. Daniel was still amazed by traveling through the Stargate. It was amazing to be converted into one's most basic components (sub-atomic particles) and transmitted through a wormhole and then getting reassembled back into your original form.

Daniel followed everyone up the ramp and through the event horizon. There was no turning back now. As they came through the other side Jack had his P90 raised. Daniel grabbed a hold of the barrel and lowered it.

"Jack there's nothing for you to shoot here," Daniel said. Honestly, he was getting sick of Jack having to pull out his gun at every chance he got. It wasn't like there was anyone else on this planet anyways. Daniel just shook his head as he walked away from Jack.

Daniel made his way to the building where they found Reese. It was dark out so it wasn't like they would be able to do much looking around. Sam came in after him followed by Jack and Teal'c. Daniel put his bag down on the ground and turned on the lantern that he'd brought.

"Hammond is giving us 72 hours to look around," Jack announced. Jack put his bag down and began pulling out his sleeping bag. It should be plenty of time to find something. "I recommend we all get some shuteye," he added.

Daniel set up his sleeping bag on the farthest side of the building. He really didn't feel like being any closer to Jack than was necessary. Daniel took his glasses off and placed them next to him. He stretched out and placed his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_Sounds of shouts could be heard echoing_ throughout _the streets. Reese stared at her_ father's _fear was evident on her face. Her toys would protect her. "They're coming for me father they wish to destroy me" Reese cried. She sat crossed legged on top of her bed. She was scared she didn't understand why they all hated her so much. They thought that her father had made her wrong. He couldn't have_ thought _her father had told her that she was special._

_"Reese they just don't understand you. I need you to be good and listen to me now you have to leave here. I want you to go someplace safe and go to sleep. I will wake you up when the danger has passed." the scientist had promised. Reese looked at him with big frightened eyes._

_"No, father I won't. I won't leave you." Reese argued. She didn't want to leave her father she was afraid the others would hurt him. None of this was her fault she hadn't meant for this to happen. Were her toys really so bad?_

_"Reese! You have to!" the creator shouted. He didn't want Reese to get hurt. He wasn't sure where he went wrong, but sometimes Reese had a tendency of losing control. He just needed some time to fix her, but his colleagues didn't think it was such a good idea. They wanted him to disable her permanently. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. For lack of a better word, Reese was his daughter._

_Reese's father had never shouted at her like this before. She knew that she must be in an awful lot of trouble. "Oh, father." she cried. She leaped off the bed and gave her father one last hug before running out of the back door of their home. Reese didn't look back as she ran towards the place she was created. She knew she would be safe there._

_"There she is. Get her she's an abomination!" yelled a man. The crowd of people chased Reese, but she had her toys to help protect her. They kept the bad people from getting too close to her. Reese taught her toys how to make more of themselves and she told them that they needed to protect her._

_She ran into the lab and shut the door behind her. She laid down on the slab in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to go to sleep. She wondered when her father would wake her up._

Daniel's eyes flew open and he was covered in a thin coat of sweat. He caught his breath and closed his eyes. He knew that it was just a dream, but it all seemed so real. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to bed. He would tell Sam about the dream in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed and any mistakes are my own. Daniel's dream/vision is in Italics

Daniel sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The morning light shone through the open door of the building. He put on his glasses and blinked a few times. The others were still sleeping which was surprising because he was usually the one who wasn't a morning person. Daniel looked at his watch and saw that is was only about seven.

He pulled out the portable heater Sam packed and turned it on. Taking out a bottle of water he poured it into a small cup and placed it on the heater to get warm. Daniel opened an MRE and took out the packet of coffee, sugar, and creamer. MREs sucked, but it beat starving when you're off-world.

Once the water was ready Daniel mixed up his coffee and added the sugar and creamer. He took a sip and grimaced. He stood up and began to look around. It was still uncertain if the building was some kind of crypt or tomb. Sam had thought that it could be a science lab. There didn't appear to be any other doors.

Daniel began walking along the walls trying to see if he could find another door. He came upon two panels that looked like they could be pried apart. He stood there examining the panels as he sipped the concoction in his cup that was supposed to pass for coffee. He was tempted to try and see if they would open but decided that it would be better to wait until the others were awake.

The sound of someone moving could be heard and Daniel looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Sam sat up and smiled sleepily at Daniel. "Morning Sam." he greeted. He watched as Sam rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked. "There's some hot water already if you want to attempt to make some raw sewage," he added.

"Ugh I agree that instant crap is disgusting, but it's better than no coffee," Sam grumbled. Her voice was still thick with sleep. She noticed that Daniel had been studying a section of the wall rather intently. She got up and walked over to where Daniel was standing. "So what are you looking at?" she asked.

"I found another door, but I wasn't planning on opening it until everyone's awake," Daniel explained. Sam nodded and shrugged noncommittally as she walked over to where hot water was. Daniel watched as she pulled out an MRE from her own supplies and began to prepare it. He knew he needed to tell her about the dream that he had.

Daniel walked over to Sam and sat down. Sam looked at him quizzically like she was waiting for him to say something. Daniel knew now was the best time to bring up the dream before Jack and Teal'c woke up. It wasn't that Daniel didn't trust Teal'c or anything, but if he knew about the dream so would Jack and Daniel didn't want Jack to know.

"Sam can I talk to you about something? You have to promise though that it stays between us." Daniel asked. He knew that he could confide in Sam and she wouldn't tell the others at least not unless she really felt like she had to. He really needed to tell someone and he knew Sam would listen.

"Sure Daniel you know that you can always tell me anything." Sam agreed. She could tell there was something that Daniel needed to get off his chest and she was more than willing to lend an ear. It didn't surprise her that he would choose her to confide in.

Daniel told Sam about the dream, doing his best not to leave anything out. He kept his voice low so that the others wouldn't hear. Sam listened attentively. They would both occasionally take a sip of their coffee scrunching up their faces in disgust. Daniel was hoping that telling Sam would help put things into perspective for him.

"I will admit it is an odd sort of dream to have, but maybe not considering the circumstances," Sam commented. She knew that Daniel was feeling guilty because of everything with Reese. Maybe the dream was his own subconscious's way of trying to deal with it.

"The funny part is that it felt more like a memory than just a dream. It seemed so real." Daniel said. Sam nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment as she took another sip of coffee. Daniel didn't want her to think that he was going crazy or something, it was just a dream after all.

"I think sometimes dreams can be like that. The human brain works in funny ways." Sam offered. She wasn't really sure what else to tell Daniel. She hoped that at least being able to talk about it had helped some.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Daniel agreed. He was probably just overthinking things. He was going to try not to worry about it too much. He got up since he decided that it was time for Jack and Teal'c to get up. His watch told him it was now eight.

Daniel picked up the bottle of water that he had opened earlier and stood over Jack and Teal'c while they slept. He opened the water and dumped the rest of it's content on the sleeping men. "Rise and shine you two. I've found another door and I would _really_ like to find out where it leads to." Daniel told them. He made sure to emphasize the word really.

"What the hell Jackson was the water really necessary?" Jack inquired. Jack sat up now wide awake thanks to Daniel's wake up call. He was surprised that Daniel was already awake he was normally the one that had to be dragged out of bed.

"Indeed" Teal'c grumbled. He really didn't appreciate Daniel's method of waking them up. He sat up folding his arms across his chest. He understood Daniel's need to make haste.

"I'm sorry Teal'c, but we really do need to get this show on the road, we're burning daylight," Daniel told him. He was hoping that maybe they really would be able to find something. The sooner they started looking around the better.

Daniel walked back over to where Sam was sitting and joined her. Sam nudged him and grinned. Daniel had to admit it was pretty funny the look on their faces was priceless. Daniel and Sam waited while Jack and Teal'c got themselves together.

Once everyone was ready Daniel walked over to where the panels were. "Hey Teal'c wanna help me open this?" he asked. Teal'c nodded and came over to stand next to Daniel. Between the two of them, they were able to pry the door apart. Daniel entered the room followed by the others.

The building was definitely a laboratory. It was filled with all kinds of machinery. Daniel was impressed, to say the least. He began to walk around looking at everything. The others had spread out and began to do the same.

Even if they couldn't find anything it was still worth looking around. Daniel was willing to try anything if it could possibly help Reese. Daniel hoped that everything was going well back at SGC. He really hoped that Felger wasn't screwing anything up.

Daniel came to a room that was obviously an office of some sort. Daniel walked around looking around. On the desk, there were some files Daniel decided to flip through them to see if they would contain anything useful.

The first file contained what appeared to be a spending budget so Daniel discarded it. The second file contained information about maintenance upgrades not what Daniel was looking for. He was beginning to get frustrated. The third file was labeled Project R which gave him some hope. The file did, in fact, contain information pertaining to Reese so he took it.

Daniel left the office and joined the others out in the lab. He was looking forward to reading what was in the file more thoroughly. He would take any kind of clue that could help them. He clutched the file to his chest as Jack began walking towards him.

"Find something?" Jack asked. He himself wasn't having much luck. He found bunches of Replicator blocks, but they didn't those. To be perfectly honest he wouldn't even have a clue as to what to look for, he was trying though.

"Yeah it's a file that has some information about Reese," Daniel explained. Daniel didn't understand why it would matter to Jack anyways if they found something or not. Daniel wasn't even going to pretend to understand what went on in that head of his.

"Well that's good, right?" Jack asked. He really wanted this trip to be a good thing. He wasn't sure if Daniel really understood why he made the choice that he made. Jack wanted to talk to him about it, but he knew that Daniel really didn't want to. He really hoped that he hadn't completely ruined their friendship.

"Maybe, I don't know." Daniel pondered. He really hoped that whatever the file contained could be of some assistance. Daniel walked away from Jack and towards a large glass window that overlooked an observation room.

The observation room was set up almost like a bedroom. There were stuffed animals and books scattered all over the place. It reminded Daniel of the room that they had kept Reese in at the SGC. Daniel placed his hand on the glass and closed his eyes.

_Reese laid on the floor kicking her feet back and forth. She was so bored. Her father sometimes got so busy with his work that they didn't have much time to play or to talk. It made Reese feel lonely. She smiled as she came up with a wonderful idea._

_She went over to the desk that was in her room and took out some paperclips. They were metal so they would work nicely. She held the paperclips in her hand and concentrated. She willed the metal to obey her and to take on a new form. Soon they became a handful of small metal blocks. Reese just needed one though._

_She put the others away someplace safe. She held the metal block in her hand and concentrated some more. She willed it to take on yet another form. A spider crawled across the floor and Reese decided that the blocks should take on the form of a spider._

_Soon Reese held a spider that was constructed of other smaller blocks. Reese smiled and congratulated herself on her own cleverness. Her new toy could keep her company while her father was busy. She watched as the spider jumped from her hand and onto the floor. It crawled under the bed._

_"That's awfully rude you know," Reese told the metal spider. She got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. How was she supposed to play with her new toy if it ran away from her? Reese tried reaching for her little friend, but it was too far back._

_"Reese sweetheart, who are you talking to?" her father asked. He hadn't seen anyone else in the observation room when he had entered. Maybe she had been talking to him. He knew that he hadn't been spending as much time with her as he would like to._

_"My new toy. Would you like to see it? I made it all by myself." Reese smiled. She got up and stood next to him giving him a quick hug. She was always happy when she got to spend time with her father._

_"I would love to see your new toy Reese." the scientist said. He wondered if one of the other scientists that he had worked with had perhaps given her something to amuse herself with. Reese was very inquisitive and always wanted to be entertained. The scientist had to agree that his daughter could be a bit of a handful._

_Reese smiled a big grin and clapped excitedly. "Come forth and show yourself." she commanded. At first, nothing happened and Reese felt a little frustrated and slightly embarrassed. Her toy was going to make a fool of her and in front of her father no less. "I said to come forth and show yourself," she repeated. Her voice held more authority this time._

_The metal spider scurried across the floor and climbed up Reese's leg. It perched its self on her shoulder. Reese stretched out her arms and the metal spider ran across from one arm to another and finally settling back onto her shoulder._

_"Do you like it?" Reese asked. She smiled as she reached up to pet her new toy. She really hoped her father liked it. The two of them could have so much fun playing with her toy. That was when she got another idea if one of her toys was fun what if there were more of them._

_"It's very clever Reese." the creator said. The Nanotechnology that Reese has must have been how she made it. The nanobots that she uses for self-repair are apparently able to reorder matter on a microscopic level. He had no idea that Reese had that kind of capability. He was intrigued. "We're all done here for the day so let's go home." He said._

_"Can I bring my toy, pretty please?" Reese asked. She looked up at her father with big brown eyes and batted her eyelashes. She knew he would say yes. She loved her father._

_"Alright Reese." her father agreed. He put his arm around her as he led them out of the observation room. Reese's new toy perched on her shoulder. The scientist knew without a doubt that Reese was truly extraordinary._

Daniel backed away from the window. He must have been daydreaming or something. He didn't have time for that though. They needed to keep looking for more clues that could possibly help them.

"Are you alright Daniel?" Jack asked. Daniel seemed as though he's spaced out there for a moment. If there was something wrong they needed to go back to SGC immediately. He wasn't going to take any unnecessary risks.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Daniel assured. He wasn't really sure what that was all about, but it was strange. He was going to have to talk to Sam again when they could get a moment alone. "I would like to see if we could find where Reese's father lived," Daniel said. Daniel thought that perhaps they could find more clues there. It was worth looking into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed and mistakes are my own. Daniel's dream/vision is in Italics

Daniel and the others walked along the deserted streets of Reese's home planet. The buildings were in ruin and the plant life was overgrown. It was a gray and dreary place. It reminded Daniel of one of those Apocalypse movies. He supposed in some sense there had been an Apocalypse. It made him wish that he could have seen what Reese's world had looked like before the Replicators had destroyed it.

It was a surprise that Jack had agreed to look for Reese's house. Daniel was almost certain that his idea would have been shot down. They had been walking for some time and hadn't found anything. The archaeologist was being to wonder if his idea had been such a good one. He had at least found the files so the trip wasn't a complete waste. Honestly, there probably was no point in sticking around for much longer.

"Maybe we should check here," Jack suggested. He pointed in the direction of a run-down looking building. There was no way to be sure if it was the place they were looking for, but it couldn't hurt. Jack was a little nervous though because the place didn't look structurally sound.

"Sir, Are you sure?" Sam asked. She didn't really like the look of the place. The building looked like it could collapse at any time. On top of that, there was no way to know if Reese and her father had even lived there.

Jack just looked at the building and scratched his head. Daniel had wanted to find where Reese and her father had lived and that was what they were going to do. They came this far there was no point in turning back besides they were at least a couple of miles away from where the lab was. It didn't make much sense to just turn back now.

"This place doesn't look very safe O'Neill," Teal'c stated. He could understand why Daniel would want to find Reese's dwellings, but it seemed foolish to risk going into a dangerous situation. Teal'c didn't think they could learn much else from this planet and Daniel had found some files that contained information pertaining to Reese. Perhaps that would be enough.

"Jack I know that this was my idea, but I'm thinking that maybe Sam and Teal'c have a point. This place has definitely seen better days." Daniel said. He wasn't going to put others at risk on some off chance that maybe just maybe this was Reese's house. Even if it was what would the odds be that they would actually find anything of any value.

"I know, but what if it's the place. I thought you wanted to look around." Jack pointed out. Jack didn't get it, sometimes Daniel could be so frustrating. He was doing all of this for him after all. Jack truly wanted to try to make things right somehow.

"Alright we'll take a quick look around and if it doesn't seem like the place we'll leave." Daniel agreed. He had a vague idea from his dream of what Reese's bedroom had looked like. The room had been done all in purple. Daniel wondered if that was Reese's favorite color.

Daniel had followed everyone into the dilapidated building. He walked randomly through the house. Everything was in shambles. No wonder Reese didn't want to tell the truth about what had happened. If he had been responsible for such a tragedy even unintentionally he probably wouldn't want to tell anyone either.

Daniel opened a door to a room and walked in. The room had been a bedroom. Daniel noticed the purple bedspread hanging from the bed. Luck must be on their side because this was the room he had saw from his dream. Daniel still wanted to talk to Sam about his daydream, vision, or whatever it was that he had at the lab. It was going to have to wait though.

Daniel looked around the room and sighed. He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. Reese had once had a life and this was all that was left of it. It made Daniel a little sad. If only Reese's father could have had a chance to fix her this wouldn't have happened.

Daniel noticed a music box sitting on the bedside table. He picked it up and examined it. It was obviously well made. It was silver with gold hearts on the sides and top. Daniel wound it up and opened it. The music box played the most hauntingly beautiful melody he had ever heard. A small silver figure of a man and a woman spun around as though dancing.

_The scientist looked at his creation with pride as she laid on the table in the laboratory_.. _Today was such a special day. It had taken much research and time, but he had finally succeeded. Many had thought him foolish in his endeavors. He didn't care though because now they would have to eat their words._

_He reached down towards her neck and pressed the button. A small drawer popped out and he placed a small round disk inside. He pressed the button again and the drawer closed. Her eyes flew open and she sat up startled._

_"Now, now Reese it's okay. You're safe I promise." the scientist spoke. The scientist had brought Reese into a hug. He decided on the name Reese some time ago. He wasn't sure why, but he liked it, it had a nice ring to it. Reese seemed to relax a little._

_The scientist disengaged from the hug. Reese looked at him with a big smile on her face. "You're my father," Reese stated. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but she knew it was true. She also knew that she could trust him._

_"Today is a very special day Reese so I've gotten you a gift." the creator smiled. He reached underneath the table and grabbed a box wrapped in gold paper. He hoped that Reese would like it. He had the gift made a special order. "Happy Birthday Reese," he said as he handed her the box._

_"What's a Birthday and does everyone have one?" Reese asked. She looked at the box slightly confused. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it. She turned the box over in her hands a few times studying it closely._

_"Yes, everyone has a Birthday. A Birthday is a day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts. Just like the gift that I have given you. In order to find out what it is you have to unwrap it Reese." the scientist explained._

_"Yes, everyone has a Birthday. A Birthday is a day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts. Just like the gift that I have given you. In order to find out what it is you have to unwrap it Reese." the scientist explained._

_"Okay." Reese chirped happily. Reese tore open the gold paper to reveal an ornately decorated metal box. Reese opened the box and the most beautiful music came out. She smiled as she watched the figure of the little people spin around. Something was odd though because her eyes seemed to be leaking. She reached up a hand a brushed away the wetness._

_"Reese, why are you crying? Don't you like your gift?" the creator asked. He was glad to see that his emotion program seemed to be working, but he didn't mean to make Reese cry. He placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"I love it father it's beautiful. This has to be the best Birthday ever." Reese smiled. She closed the music box and sat it down on the table and pulled her father into a hug. She was always going to remember this day forever._

Daniel closed the music box and tried to clear his head. He wiped away the tears from his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. He looked up as Sam entered the room. He knew that he was definitely going to have to tell her what had just happened.

"Daniel are you okay?" Sam asked. It looked as though he's been crying. He'd been through a lot perhaps it was starting to get to him. She sat down next to him on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been having more or those funny dreams," Daniel told Sam. He knew that he could trust. He just hoped that he wasn't going crazy or something. He was beginning to think that perhaps they weren't dreams.

"You can tell me, Daniel," Sam assured. She could tell that Daniel was definitely being affected by being on this planet. If Daniel needed someone to talk to she was all ears. She knew that he wasn't going to say anything to Jack or Teal'c and it wasn't good for him to keep this bottled up. 

Daniel regaled Sam with his strange daydream at the laboratory and the one that he had just had a moment ago. Sam listened attentively as he explained everything to her. It really did help to be able to have someone to talk to about this.

"So what do make of all this?" Daniel wondered. He knew that Sam wasn't going to judge him or think that he was crazy. He watched as Sam looked at him thoughtfully. He knew that it was a lot to take in.

"It sounds to me like these aren't just dreams. I think you're somehow seeing Reese's memories." Sam concluded. It sounded a little far fetched, but stranger things have happened. She was mostly glad that Daniel seemed to be okay.

"How though?" Daniel wondered. It was certainly a plausible explanation. He wondered how it could be possible. He knew that Reese was capable of a lot of things so it wouldn't surprise him. It was rather fascinating when he thought about it.

"Well these were advance people and Reese was made with rather advance technology. Perhaps their technology had allowed Reese to somehow imprint her memories." Sam said. She wasn't really sure, but it was a guess. She knew that Daniel was looking for some kind of answer.

"She imprinted her memories on the whole planet?" Daniel questioned. He knew that they could only speculate as to what was going on. He wondered why it only seemed to be him. The thing was a bit of a mystery.

"Anything could be possible. I'm not really sure, but it seems like the best explanation." Sam offered. She really wished that she could give Daniel a more definitive answer, but she couldn't. Maybe if they could get Reese repair and reactivate her Daniel could ask her about it.

"You're right I'm sure we'll never really know," Daniel said. He took the music box and put it into the knapsack that he had brought with them. Sam looked at him and smiled. "I think that Reese would like to have it back," he explained.

"I think she would like that too." Sam agreed. She stood up and walked out of the room. Daniel followed her. They needed to find the others. They really should finish up and get out. They needed to get back to SGC as soon as possible.

They met up with Jack and Teal'c in room that looked like an office. Jack and Teal'c were looking at a disk that looked a lot like the one that they had found in Reese. Daniel opened up some file cabinets and rummage through them. The others joined in as they searched the office for anything else that could maybe be of some help.

After what seemed like hours of searching they decided to call it a day. They managed to find the disk, but not much else of any use. Daniel hadn't heard anything from Felger which he wasn't sure if that was good or bad news. He really hoped that with what information they were able to find that they would be able to help Reese.

When they got back to the lab. Daniel used the M.A.L.P to check in on Felger's progress. He managed to find the error and promised not to do anything until they got back. It was late though and they were all tired so they wouldn't be dialing out until morning.

Daniel ended the transmission and made his over to his sleeping bag. He got himself settled in and mad himself comfortable. He took his glasses off and placed them next to him. He closed his eyes and tried to let himself drift off into sleep. He was so close to being able to keep his promise.


End file.
